


Whipped Cream

by TheXtremeFangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXtremeFangirl/pseuds/TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: Sierra gets a craving.





	Whipped Cream

Sierra McCoy didn't often get cravings. Of course, like most women, she'd had cravings while pregnant with her daughter, but before that and afterwards, cravings weren't a common thing for the now ex-mayor.

When she was in high school, there were times when she had a desire for something sweet or something salty, yet as she grew older, these kinds of desires grew less and less frequent. By the time Josie had been born, they had disappeared altogether. Her daughter often came home with declarations of specific dinner or snack cravings, and the girl sometimes expressed that she found it odd her mother didn't experience the same thing on occasion. But it was normal to Sierra. Cravings did not fit into her perfectly organized schedules.

And yet, she was having a very strong, very desperate craving for whipped cream.

It had hit her out of nowhere that afternoon while she was just sitting on her living room couch, some kind of random soap opera playing quietly through the room. Well...not exactly out of nowhere. She'd been absently listening to the story on the television, and one of the characters had mentioned meeting her lover at a hotel. Of course, that had brought up memories of her own most recent rendezvous with her own lover. A rendezvous that had involved quite a lot of whipped cream…

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts when she heard Josie's footsteps approaching. She looked up at the teenager who popped her head around the doorframe, her eyes innocently wide in that way that told Sierra her daughter was about to ask her for something.

"Mom…"

"Josie…" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

"We're out of Nutella. Can you please go to the store and get some?" the girl asked, looking fully prepared to give a whole presentation on why her mother should go out to buy one specific thing from the grocery store. And for a moment, Sierra toyed with the idea of making her work for it in order to keep up appearances, but in the end, her own desires won out, and she found herself agreeing without a fight.

"Alright. I'll pick up something for dinner while I'm there." she nodded, standing up and pretending not to notice the shocked expression that her daughter quickly shook away.

"Awesome! Thanks, mom." Josie said, though she didn't do as great a job of ridding her voice of her surprise. Sierra simply nodded again, grabbing her keys and handbag from their respective places.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so." she called as she closed the front door and made her way out to her car. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Tom before starting the car.

_I'll be at the station in twenty minutes._

She didn't elaborate, knowing that he would know what was going on. She generally never had reason to go the police station unless it was for the exact reason that she was going that day. When she was still mayor, police business that she was to be involved in was discussed in her own office. She picked her phone up out of the passenger seat upon hearing it ding, reading the message her lover had sent back to her.

_Perfect timing for a 'lunch break'._

She grinned to herself, tossing the phone back into the passenger seat and driving as fast as she could get away with to the store. Grabbing Nutella and whipped cream and something for dinner that was quick and wouldn't spoil sitting out in the car took roughly ten minutes, and she was quite convinced she'd broken some kind of record in managing to condense that task into such a short time. Making her way back out to the car, she threw the one bag into the backseat and once again drove faster than was strictly legal to the police station. She reached back in the back of the car, digging the can of whipped cream out of the grocery bag and slipping it into her purse before getting out and going inside.

A quick glance around the general area told her that Tom was likely somewhere with some new recruit or checking on some petty criminal in holding, so she simply walked through the station and into his office, shutting the door behind her. In the beginning, she had worried about how that would look to the other officers, but she eventually gave up caring. The walls of that office were soundproof, so for all those people knew, she and Tom were discussing business.

Without sparing another thought for other people's speculations, Sierra settled herself into the sheriff's desk chair, pulling out her phone and sending him another quick text.

_I'm in your office._

It was less than ten minutes after she'd sent it that the door opened and Sheriff Tom Keller stepped into his office, once again shutting the door. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, appreciating the uniform she so adored.

"I hope you know I broke at least six different traffic laws trying to get here." she said by way of greeting, a sly grin that would seem out of place to anyone else blossoming across her red painted lips as she popped the top off of the whipped cream.

"Seems like you've been a bad girl, Mrs. McCoy." he raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips as his eyes roamed her figure.

"Whatever will you do with me, sheriff?" she questioned innocently, bringing the tip of the whipped cream can to her lips and spraying a tiny bit into her mouth. She wasn't quite sure if he moved from the door to stand in front of her or if he somehow figured out how to teleport, but all she knew was that he was in front of her now, pulling her up out of the chair and kissing her hard. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, her free hand moving up to the back of his neck. She opened her mouth, sighing in delight when his tongue slipped past her lips.

It didn't register with her that he had turned them around until he gripped her hips, sitting in the chair himself and pulling her to sit on his lap. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes when he moved to trail kisses along her jawline. He reached down and carefully pried the can of whipped cream from her hand, allowing her to place said hand on the side of his face to keep him from stopping. A pitiful whimper escaped her lips when he stopped anyway, though it gained her nothing but a low chuckle and a hand pressing against the small of her back to bring her closer.

She was about to say something, to threaten a fate worse than death if he dared stop now, when he brought the tip of the whipped cream can to the side of her neck, spraying a thin curve of the sugary foam from just below her ear to the hollow of her throat. She moaned, tilting her head back once more when his mouth returned to her neck, licking and sucking the whipped cream off of her skin. With her throat still exposed to him, she moved her hand up and began undoing the buttons of his uniform, slipping her hand inside his shirt to roam his chest.

"Tom…" she said breathlessly. Removing the last of the whipped cream from her neck, he understood what she wasn't saying, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

Half an hour later, they were both buttoning their shirts, and Sierra was carefully smoothing her hair. She bit her bottom lip, stepping forward and leaning up on her toes to place another kiss on his lips.

"I love you." she said softly. He cupped her face, his thumbs running gently across her cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too." he replied in the same tone, both of them hating the fact that their love had to be hidden. Another few minutes, and she was back in her car and on the way home, her mind on the afternoon she had just had. She quickly pulled her car into her garage and grabbed the grocery bag out of the backseat. Once she made it inside and put her keys and purse away, she set the bag on the kitchen counter just in time for Josie to come bounding around the corner to pounce on it and pull out her requested jar of Nutella.

"Thank you so much, mom." the girl said, unscrewing the top of the hazelnut spread and grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer. Sierra hummed a quiet response from her place at the stove where she was about to put dinner on, not trusting her voice to not be dreamy and wistful. "Um…" She turned to face Josie, her eyes landing on the object in her daughter's hand. "Why is there a half-empty can of whipped cream in the bag?" The girl was obviously confused, and she had every right to be if she was being honest. But Sierra simply smiled.

"I had a craving."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half, so it’s probably crappy, but Tierra (I’m leaving McKeller as the family name not the ship name, don’t @ me) is taking up the majority of my thoughts right now, and the dumbässes roleplay inspired me.


End file.
